


Behind the Scenes

by KrazyKittles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, I don't know who you're gonna date, I hope you guys like this, I was inspired by Cyberpunk and Saint motel so this came from that, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Oh god I'm scared this will be bad, Original Character(s), Padme is Chancellor, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Will add more tags/updates as the story progresses, celebrity!reader, combining my music interests and hyperfixations baybeee, padme and reader are friends, reader has a stage name, reader is a twi'lek (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyKittles/pseuds/KrazyKittles
Summary: An anonymous client, a secret diner meet-up. The aura of mystery 'round this one's so thick I need a lightsaber to hack my way through it. Wonder what'll happen next... and what that means for you.Clone Force 99 receives an unlabeled transmission, a plea for help at the height of the celebration for clone rights. The men of Force 99 soon learn that the mission they accepted is more than they bargained for as their client is stuck in a larger conspiracy than they believed.(This story is a reader insert! Currently I'm unsure if the reader will have a determined relationship with a clone by the end of this but we'll see as it goes! The reader will be referred to with she/her pronouns in third person and the reader does have a fake stage name btw)
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & Reader, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo/Reader, Clone Force 99 | Bad Batch & Reader, Clone Force 99 | Bad Batch/Reader, Crosshair (Star Wars: The Bad Batch)/Reader, Hunter (Star Wars: The Bad Batch)/Reader, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Reader, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Tech (Star Wars: The Bad Batch)/Reader, Wrecker (Star Wars: The Bad Batch)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. The Moment

My manicured fingers quickly typed out a message on the data pad on the table, a deep sigh exhaled a cloud of smoke into the air above the glowing screen. The hesitation to send the plea was thicker than the rain outside in the Coruscant airspace. Rereading the message again I whispered the words aloud to myself, hoping that saying it aloud my courage would take flight.

“Hello Commando Squad 99, I am reaching out to request your aid. I have heard the stories of your excellent results and require your skills. My mission is not something I feel comfortable sharing over a holocall nor data transfer, you should hopefully understand. At the recommendation of my peers I will meet you to discuss my plans in CoCo Town at Dex’s. Next Primeday, 0200.” Upon reading it aloud, I felt that I had added too much. I don’t want these clones to know too much, what if they reject my proposition? There’s too much at stake and I can’t risk anyone knowing too much.

Bringing my cigarette to my lips I inhaled, the burning intake moving my focus away from the anxiety on the datapad in front of me. _So much for quitting I guess_ , my thoughts jumbling between frustration and nervousness of the world around me. Closing my eyes I let the smoke exhale through my nose, hoping that my problems would dissipate as the cigarette smoke did. Returning my gaze to the datapad I wiped the message accepting that I could only accept a face to face conversation whether these clones liked it or not. Removing my pointer finger from the screen, I began again.

“CoCo Town. Dex’s Diner. Primeday. 0200.” My chest uncoiled from a tensity I didn’t realize I was holding, this message will have to do. Pulling my lekku to rest across my neck, in a sense of hiding from the world, my hands returned to my datapad and I pressed send.

Standing, I threw the datapad on the ground shoving the heel of my shoes into the screen promptly destroying the device. I picked up the tablet, it’s screen shattered and threw it into the waste disposal airlock in the center of the room along with the lit cigarette. Returning to look out the transparisteel wall of my shuttle I studied the airlanes of Coruscant’s Galactic City, preparing for the underworld I would find myself trapped in. Each light grew larger and brighter as my eyes grazed the towering shapes of 500 Republica and it’s sister landmark of the Jedi Temple.

_It won’t be easy to make it to Dex’s but I was assured that I could meet them unharmed, now it’s only a matter of time. I have four days, and then it’s the beginning of the end._ My thoughts were stronger now, my newfound confidence crushing any remaining anxiety. The time for my own freedom was now.

* * *

The Havoc Marauder was not known to receive direct transmissions, from an unknown sender nonetheless to their current unknowing. As the distinct shrill beep signaling that the commando force was contacted did nothing to settle their post battle nerves. Tech was the first to jump to attention, hoping much like his brothers, that their message came from the desk of General Skywalker signaling for the Batch to return planetside. Quickly inputting the access codes to the Bad Batch’s personal network, Tech made his way through the data stores on their local holo to the ship’s messaging system. From his view Tech quickly breezed over the short inquiry only pausing to realize that this message was from an unknown sender.

His back straightened to a stand from hunching over the communal holotable, quickly moving to the datapads on his waist. Tech quickly connected his handheld tools to the table deciphering the source of the sender. Slowly the rest of the Bad Batch began to notice the quick typing and frustrated breathing of their brother at the table. Watching the shorter clone shake his head for what Hunter could guess was the twentieth time in the four minutes spent typing, he broke the tired silence of the group.

“Well, something’s got you worked up over there Tech. What is it? Skywalker sending us back to Serenno?” Hunter crossed his arms, leaning against the wall behind the low seated couch Wrecker and Crosshair found themselves sprawled and seated across respectively.

“That’s the exact problem, it was not Skywalker who sent us a message at all. Even tracing the data I cannot find an exact sender or location. I only know of Core World airspace based on the beginning galactic sending code. Yet even reading this you know our headed destination based on this request. The timing is all too convenient as well, we have only just completed our task on Felucia aiding the 327th. And I can only guess that this came from a burner pad but ho-” Tech’s quick confession was cut off quickly by the newest member’s return to the common space.

“Echo! He’s alive! Got the acid out of your spikes yet?” Wrecker laughed at his newest brother who was currently using a towel to wipe the neural rivets on his head.

“Just about, if you hadn’t thrown me into the Yerdua hive we wouldn’t have this problem.” Echo sighed, a light tease in his voice. Wrecker was a reminder of Fives, one that was appreciated when separated from his batchmate for so long.

“It was an accident! You were lightly pushed into the bugs!” Wrecker’s voice rose with each line, rising to meet the tease in his brother with equal force.

Wrecker rose from his lounging position on the couch, walking to meet Echo chest to chest. Staring each other down the two locked eyes in a contest, daring the other to look away first. Only to laugh as Wrecker picked his smaller, the entire Batch was small compared to him, brother to swing him in a hug. Crosshair only made his presence known with a scoff as he continued his habitual cleaning of his rifle. The silver haired clone looked between his two hugging brothers who now began to talk about their recent endeavor to Felucia and Tech with an eye roll. Readjusting the toothpick in his mouth he glanced toward Tech, signaling that he was listening.

“Anyway, there is no news from General Skywalker or the council at all. The Senate hasn’t even given us a mission that cannot be spoken of to anyone at this point. Instead we have been given a rendezvous with an unknown client, from a now obviously disposed burner tablet. I only wish for us all to know when we return for our much overdue planetside rest period.” Tech breathed out as he continued to tap between his two datapads and the holotable before him.

Hunter took Tech’s speech as a sign to gather his men around, brothers or not, he needed to give a final regroup. Pushing himself up from his relaxed position on the wall with a roll of his shoulders and neck, Hunter strode to his right around the center couch to pass Wrecker and Echo giving the two a pat on the shoulder to signal their attention. Crosshair received a quick grunt and nod, as the brother’s attention was already toward the holotable in the back corner of the room. Standing to attention, with his arms crossed behind his back Hunter looked to the three commandos in front of him, each mirroring their leader. Tech moved himself to Hunter’s right as his leader faced his brothers behind him.

“We’ve been through a month on Felucia, infiltrating the rumors of Sith allied activity. Together our undercover work in Kway Teow has secured the capital and planet will be able to safely continue their peace talks with Chancellor Amidala and the Galactic Senate. Now what’s an unmarked message to us?” Hunter rallied his boys, his brothers, together hoping to stand unified against whatever this new force may be.

Looking to each other, the Bad Batch stood in silence, an unspoken support given throughout the room. If Skako Minor had been anything, or the months together after that, whatever was to come would prove no problem to the commando squad. Yet in that moment, their silence was broken again by a resounding chime from the holotable, now presenting a call from the clone force’s own Jedi general. Giving a quick nod to Tech, Hunter stepped back to center himself for the incoming holocall. Immediately after the answer button has been pressed, Anakin Skywalker’s smiling form presents itself making the clone commandos snap to attention.

“At ease men,” Anakin’s voice held a light laugh in its sound, something while frightening on the battlefield, brought smiles to the men's faces. “I’m proud of your work on Felucia, Padme just told me that the planet is safe to resume talks with the Senate. It’s always been a dream to meet the Jungle Felucians.”

“Now, I’m sure by now you’re awaiting your next assignment.” This brought each clone’s attention to the hologram in front of them, as the mention of Jungle Felucians had brought them into recollection of the battles they fought within the deep forests between cities. Skywalker smiled wider at their eyes all moving to meet his own, only to nod to a figure off screen.

“Luckily you boys are coming back to Coruscant, you’ll be mixing work and relaxation this time around. There’s a three day celebration for the beginning of peace between the Confederacy and the Senate. A celebration that you boys will be a few of many guests of honor.” Skywalker continued, eyebrows raising at the mentions of festivities.

Hearing that the Bad Batch were to return planetside brought a silent sigh of relief. It was due time for them to have an environment that wasn’t actively trying to kill them at each turn, yet the mention of work still gave a slight hesitation to their relief. Celebration or not, these men were not used to being even the adjacent center of attention, it was only in the worst case scenario of a job gone wrong that they were focused on. Sharing a quick glance as each brother met the eyes of the rest of their group, they felt something was wrong. Only to solidify that feeling, Chancellor Padme Amidala became visible in the hologram with General Skywalker.

“Hello Clone Force 99, I am Chancellor Amidala,” the brunette woman gave a curtsy to the men, standing to smile next to Anakin, “Hello again Echo it’s lovely to see you’re adapting well to your new group. Fives wishes to say hello.” This comment made the clone smile, knowing that General Skywalker appointed his batchmate and closest brother to guard the newly appointed Chancellor as a sign of trust for the men that had been with the General since what must’ve been the start of the war.

“I am here to invite your exemplary force to the Gloritonklo, the Celebration of Clones. The Senate has passed the bill of clone rights, thus making you official men. We are calling all available forces planetside to celebrate over the next three days.” Padme’s body language changed, her eyes drifting off to look towards Anakin. Her left hand moved to grab her elbow as she looked to the Jedi aside her for reassurance. The gaze they held spoke more words between the two than the clone commandos could hope to understand. It was Padme who broke their insightful look, to again speak to the soldiers in front of her with a newfound determination.

“WIthin the next few days, you will receive a message. It will be unmarked, I assure you it is from a friend of mine in need of aid. Please give them a chance, I believe that their situation is more than they’ve let onto. I will even help cover any costs of what your detail will entail should you accept. If you have any questions, I am able to answer those during your debrief with General An- General Skywalker when you arrive on Coruscant.” The woman let out a deep breath, looking to the clones once again. Her eyes pleading to a cause that Echo found himself particularly enthralled in. Any mystery catching his attention due to Fives’ own draw to secretive pranks.

“Yes sir, Chancellor Amidala. We shall see you in one planetary rotation for our debrief.” Hunter was the one to reply, his position as leader of Clone Force 99 ensuring he gave not only the General but the Chancellor his men’s attention and response. “I will have Tech prepare the Marauder for launch to hyperspace now.” Tech took Hunter’s instant directive and left the common room of the Havoc Marauder to the cockpit, moving to start the instant jump to Coruscant.

“Alright men, I’ll await your arrival. Think about that extra assignment and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, understood?” Anakin’s comment brought a laugh from the troopers as the General ended the call. Leaving the men to think in the confines of space.

_“Well, nothing like a good mystery right?” Echo nervously laughed as the ship jolted forward._


	2. Make Me Feel Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our dear popstar has found herself in the center of the galaxy, and has begun to set her own plan in motion with the help of an old friend. As reliable as old friends may be, sometimes the assistance and skills of new ones add to the arsenal.

**Zhellday. 1000. 38 Hours Remain.**

* * *

Arriving on Coruscant is always the easiest part; a ship lands and passengers step foot on the planet, whatever comes next is always the struggle. It’s always been the same every time I return to Coruscant, the easiest part until I am swept into the hands of whoever is sponsoring my stay. There isn’t much I can complain about being a holocelebrity, no matter what I ask for it is only a short reach away and the comfort of living I have is quite better than what I held on Ryloth. Thankfully, this week’s host was a friend, someone who understands as best she could the eyes of stardom and their cutting gaze was giving me a place to stay. Pulling my fur wrap closer around me, I breathed out a chill as I walked onto the landing pad searching for the woman I was proud to call a friend.

“Pampi! Over here!” The calming voice of my friend I was searching for rang out as she made her way to me. Briefly picking up my pace, I met her halfway towards the shuttle, our arms quickly found a purchase around the other as my body collided with hers.

“Padmé! Oh stars it’s so good to see you again,” I smiled at the woman in front of me, moving my hands from her elbows to hold her hands while stepping back slightly to look at the woman opposite me up and down. _ Damn, she still looks good, _ “And what did I tell you about calling me Pampi?” The last part was whispered to her with a slight tease in my voice, easily anticipating her response.

“I will in no way use your real name while there could be prying ears. You deserve some form of privacy.”  _ There it was, her kindness, the same overtly kind and gentle yet passionate heart that made us friends. Somewhat predictable in moments and completely utterly surprising the next. _ Her warm brown eyes spoke more words to the value of our private lives than her audible ones. Looking only slightly further before I fell too deep into the cinnamon of her eyes, I saw respect and a loyalty I knew to never cross. I knew that in my heart I loved my friend, and I could only offer her the world in exchange for what she gave me.

“Well, then Chancellor Amidala. I must thank you again for giving me the honor to perform this weekend for your newest celebration.” I released my loose hold on her hands to give a small curtsy to the Chancellor. My lekku bouncing in excitement for what was to come, whether it be good or bad.

“I hope I can do you proud with my shows in your lovely senate building.” Standing tall, I pulled my right lekku to rest over my shoulder, lightly petting the appendage as a means to calm myself down.

“There is no way you could do any less than excellent my friend, I know your amazing skills will only bring smiles to the whole of the planet.” Padmé then smiled to the guards behind her, the group of maroon painted troopers moving to aid my own roadies in unloading gear and instruments for the upcoming performance. It was only after the troopers left did I realize the presence of a man standing over her left shoulder.

“This is General Skywalker, you would most likely recall him from our own personal messages back and forth.” She continued, introducing the Jedi who nodded in greeting with his own grin.  _ Ah, so this is the man who gave me my contact. _ In polite reciprocation I gave the man a small nod, a ghost of a smirk at the knowledge of who this man was to my friend.

“I hate to cut this meeting short ladies, but we should move Miss Daesh’a to her accommodations. We do have a schedule to keep her to Chancellor'' The tall Jedi interjected, nodding to the speeder transport my friend myself would take to the suite in Sah’c Town. Following behind Padmé’s  _ close friend _ , the two of us quickly caught up on the happenings of our lives while apart. 

Soaring between the skyscrapers of Coruscant I lost myself in the dreams this city presented as my friend spoke beside me. My attention was lost from the conversation of Senate bills and which peace talkings were coming to fruition, instead my mind wandered back to my first meeting of Padmé and the spontaneity of the relationship that would come to fruition. It was only three short standard years ago that I met Padmé on Ryloth, to the surprise of no one she arrived to celebrate the liberation of Ryloth thanks to the efforts of the Twi’lek Resistance. Fete Week on Ryloth was a grand celebration, and even grander while celebrating the elimination of Orn Free Taa and the old Chancellor masterminding the occupations of Ryloth via the Separatists. Holidays on Ryloth consisted of families and tribes coming together; feasting, dancing, gift giving, and the hobby that began my route to stardom, singing.

I can only think it to be mere coincidence that Padmé Amidala and Cham Syndulla happened to visit the gathering I was performing in, whereas the studies of the Jedi would call it the “will of the Force” as they liked to say. Yet I should have expected that there would be some form of notice brought to my talents; as small cantina working songs became ballads, tunes hummed in passing, sirening others to join, and any small gatherings became a revelry of drink and song. Thankfully the idealistic mind of Padmé Amidala saw a future for me beyond the small homes of Ryloth, and I can never thank her enough for that beautiful mind. I suppose that the closeness my war departed family held with Cham also deserved recognition, for that man did indeed allow me to continue singing for our tribe family while revolution wracked our planet.

Following that first week of performing for and thus meeting Padmé had blown my life into a whirlwind. She had taken me from the barracks of resistance to the luxury of her Coruscanti apartment, allowing me to perform for her amidst a senatorial dinner. I learned upon the conclusion of that dinner Padmé’s plan, to give me the platform to sing and perform galaxy wide as a front to aid the liberation and delivery of supplies to those in need. It was an offer that I am proud to say was accepted in a heartbeat. This agreement had me signing away my true name of (Y/N) Dira to hide behind the moniker Pampi Daesh’a, the jeweled queen of music. Becoming signed to one of the largest galactic music records and thus making myself one of the most popular faces of Core Drive and Glimmik fed into a newborn stardom’s rapid growth spurt.

Galactic fame is its own life of struggles, added onto the secret espionage of humanitarian relief efforts made the past three years interesting to say the least. With the removal and execution of Sheev Palpatine making relief efforts only slightly easier with planets under enforced Separatist control. Last standard month’s cover for intel collection on Skako Minor thankfully being cut short after my communication with Padmé led to this upcoming event. Only on Skako Minor did I begin to feel the imminent danger brought by the millions of eyes watching, the danger that I felt was growing too much to handle. 

“Well, thankfully you will be staying in the old command bunker of Palpatine. It will always be within reach of your performance site in the senate building, and features a heavily fortified defense system should things go awry.” My friend’s announcement of my temporary housing brought my mind back from the recounting of my most recent life.

“Oh, I thought this would’ve been removed after the Jedi found the underlying plot of the old Chancellor.” I was indeed surprised by learning this room still stands, believing that the Senate and by proxy the Republic would want to remove any inkling of their former corruption from the planet.

“It proves to be quite useful when it comes to the safety of Padmé. Surprisingly there’s still many attempts on her life from those still loyal to the cause of Dooku and the Sith.” Anakin was the one to answer my question, with his semi-secret lover nodding along in a silent approval. “So all in all, it’s quite useful. We just redecorated, and by we, I mean Padmé.” That brought a laugh from my chest, in only a few hours I could tell the man I just met definitely was a perfect fit for my friend.

Anakin pulled the speeder up to the landing platform for the lavish security bunker, it was definitely like Padmé to make any situation fashionable, comfortable and practical for safety. Following my friend off the speeder with help from the General, I felt my lekku flutter in the wind behind me. Turning to the wide city behind me, I looked around at the passing cruisers and speeders my gaze following the passing movement only to turn back toward the double doors my friend was waiting at. Pulling my lekku to once again rest across my collarbones, I moved to enter the apartment turned safety space.

Thanking Skywalker who held the door as I entered, my neck craned to look across the spacious flat. The open floor planning leaving no spaces to truly hide behind a cornered wall. Looking to my left I found the spacious bed a comforting sight, it will be well used between shows, with two doors on the farthest wall. Those doors would most likely lead to a refresher and closet, personal spaces for downtime away from the eyes of anyone else. Around me the metal shutters opened on the windows to allow the light to filter across the lounge space, rounded couches encircling a holotable. Finally turning towards an open kitchen to my right obviously supplied with the best and most reliable appliances, housing a well sized trestle table and assorted chairs. It felt like Padmé made the bunker to mimic her own apartment, I felt a small wave of warmth at the idea of her placing a creative hand in designing this space to feel as safe as it does now.

“Padmé, this is…” I trailed off, walking towards the centermost lounge chair, my hands feeling the plush fabric of the couch, its soft suede dreamy to the touch. “This is amazing, I cannot thank you enough. Both of you, for everything you’ve done for me.” I hoped that the earnest appreciation I have for their actions would carry through my words. The chancellor and her lover smiled to each other and to me, these two felt truly safe.

“Well, Miss Daesh’a, I do have one more thing for you.” Skywalker began to explain, reaching to activate the commlink on his left wrist. The electronic beeped to life, a green glow and quiet static signaling its power state. 

“ARC Trooper Fives, you are cleared to enter the bunker.” Anakin spoke into the small receiver, quickly powering it off after receiving a quick confirmation. “We have supplied you a personal security entail, he is one of the best and has been through what’ll probably be more dangerous endeavors.” Upon that statement, a small sliver of hope took place.  _ Yeah, this won’t be too dangerous, _ my thoughts made way to reassure the comment made by the Jedi in front of me.

Behind me, the door on the back wall of the main living room opened, a fully armored ARC trooper stepping through the entryway. I studied the helmeted man as he walked towards my group in the center of the room, he was slightly taller than me, I would guess only a full head. Standing to attention, the trooper removed his helmet to introduce himself to me, the small five tattoo on his right temple standing out on the handsome face that greeted me.

“Hello, Miss Pampi Daesh’a ma’am. I am ARC Trooper Fives. Big fan by the way.” The trooper let out in a small laugh, seeming to ease his nerves as he continued. “I will be your personal guard during your stay on Coruscant. Anytime you wish to go anywhere, I will be there to protect. Except when you change, or use the ‘fresher of course.” His smile was contagious, and I felt a small heat flush over my cheeks as my lekku twitched on their resting place around my neck.

“It’s my honor to meet you Fives. I thank you and General Skywalker for offering your services to protect me. Thank you personally for agreeing to stay by my side for the duration of my stay” At this point I was certain my cheeks were obviously a darker pink than the rest of my skin at this point. The objectively attractive man in front of me smiling more than he already was.

Upon the arrival of Fives, Chancellor Amidala and I worked together to move my own personal belongings to the bedroom closet of the bunker. My more casual wardrobe and toiletries being brought to the flat I would find myself resting in for the next few days. As my friend and I walked between the bed, closet and refresher, the general and ARC trooper conversed about what was most likely the details of his duty during my stay. I asked my friend about anything and everything; whatever outfit I should choose for the performance nights, the best catering that was to be supplied, any quick question that came to mind we laughed and jokingly debated on.

It was within that standard half hour of unpacking and talking that my dear friend had to leave. I suspected it was more to do with Skywalker than her own duties, but one could never truly tell with Padmé. Fives and I bid the two farewell, walking to the speeder on the windy outdoor platform only to return to the calm sanctuary of the flat behind us. Together the two of us sat on opposite couches, slightly unsure of what to do next.  _ He’s a trooper who's a fan, and I know nothing otherwise… _ my thoughts panicked as I attempted to think of anything to start a conversation. Thankfully it was the trooper across from me who initiated.

“So, I get you’re a celebrity and all but I’m beat after today. Wanna watch shitty holos and order food?” His laid back comment took me by surprise, it seemed he was more relaxed about this whole thing than I was. 

“Uhm, sure. I don’t have too many ideas of what to eat but that can be up to you. Plus, I can cover any costs as a thank you.” I unwrapped my lekku to let them rest in their natural position down my back, a slight jump in movement as they settled. 

“Awesome! I’ll order Biscuit Baron right away, don’t worry it’ll be delivered to the ground floor so I’ll grab it.” Fives quickly pulled out his personal datapad, typing away quickly as I pulled up the holonet projection from the table between us.

* * *

  
  


**“Vod u will NEVER guess who im with! Tell ya when I see ya ;)”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for dealing with the exposé of this chapter, I thought it would be fun to set up the reader's half of the story before meeting with Echo and the Bad Batch. I feel like it's a little short but I was just so excited to keep writing. Let me know what you think! I'm really excited to see the number of hits this story gets goes up every few days. But have a good day/night and take care of yourself!


	3. Work It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echo finds himself "home" or at least as adjacent to that as he can get. Family are not only those you're connected to by blood but those you choose to share your life with. It only sucks when family's agenda is different than yours and doesn't tell you...

**Zhellday. 1800. 30 Hours Remain.**

Rolling my shoulders back I craned my neck, hoping that the slight stretch will ease the tension growing between my shoulderblades. Listening to the commanders talk over the recent developments of usurping the grip held across the galaxy by the Count of Serenno became boring. Hunter’s gravelly voice itched my head in a way that only irritated the tension and boredom more, he was talking about something to do with Ryloth but it didn’t matter. Desperately, I shook my head, hoping to actually focus on the presentation at hand all while wishing that the time would disappear.

“Understood. We have read over the report Tech has brought to us from Felucia. As expected you and your men did more than just get the job done.” Cody nodded to Hunter, the man on my right briefly smiled. It was strained, he must be as tired as I am.

“Thankfully you gentlemen are given the next few days off. General Skywalker told both Rex and I of your future assignment should you take it. So look forward to your next few days off.” The Marshal-Commander quickly returned to the datapad in his hands, his fingers quickly typing as his brow furrowed.

A quick sigh of relief left me mouth as I felt my body quickly snap to attention,  _ finally I can rest _ . I waited for Hunter to begin leaving the briefing room, turning to follow him out the door. Walking down the hall to return to the Havoc Marauder, my commander and I let out a small exhausted chuckle. Our near month long excursion to Felucia finally catching up to us after our hours long meeting of only talking about the trip. The winding halls of the Republic barracks on Coruscant couldn’t feel any longer as the outermost doors took longer than normal to open.

Wrecker was heard before he was seen, yelling at someone with a chase. His barreling footsteps heard on the landing strip, a small thundering beat farther from where Echo was standing in the doorway. How in Maker’s name could his taller brother still have any form of energy was a surprising gift in itself. A tiring and exhausting gift right about now, especially as it was now visible that Wrecker was playing keep away from a reg- a brother. Echo’s mind quickly correcting itself, the other men he grew up with still brothers no matter the differences. It was a habit Echo found growing as the accidents of calling other battalion members “regs” rose in numbers.

One of the other squadmates must have noticed the arrival of Hunter and myself, quickly barking to Wrecker to cut it out. The other clone quickly grabbing the tablet Wrecker was holding and scurrying off to wherever he was needed. Moving closer to the Marauder I found, my other two brothers busying themselves in the area of the ship. Crosshair sat on the exit ramp to the ship, disassembling and reassembling the sniper in his lap. Whereas Tech was lightly pacing a circle into the asphalt to the left of Crosshair, incessantly typing at his own datapad.  _ He’s still hung up on the anonymous message from earlier _ , it’s all Echo could think of what’s bugging him. The message is more than likely still fresh on everyone’s mind, especially with the countdown leading up to the meeting.

“Gather ‘round boys. Quick break speech, the usual.” Hunter stopped a few feet away from the entry ramp of our ship. Crossing his arms while the rest of the squad gathered to listen, it was normal to receive a quick safety message before shoreleave. 

“No editing the population of the planet. Trouble? Call someone to get you. We’ve got a party tomorrow night, we meet here then leave together. Not here by 2000 tomorrow night we leave without you and get there on your own. Can’t think of anything else right now but go rest up.” Hunter mindlessly listed out the quick rules of staying on Coruscant, it was obvious he was tired. I watched him push past Crosshair to move into the Marauder, his trip to quickly shower in the ‘fresher with an end destination of sleep more than obvious to everyone.

Following the lead of Hunter, the rest of us dispersed giving a quick nod to each other as we parted ways for the time being. The other three more than likely walked back into the ship, I couldn’t care less at this point, Echo instead left the airstrip to move in the direction of the 501st barracks. Thankfully his old brothers kept a bed open for him at all times in his old living quarters. His armor seemed to grow heavier as he neared the low structured building he would call something close to home. As the door lightly thudded open, a small wave of cheers and groaning greeted Echo. Looking around the wide room littered with bunk beds he was met with the sight of most of the 501st playing cards in the center, brothers sitting around a small crate covered in drinks or laying across each other.

The sight of his family so tightly connected made a smile break across his face. Walking toward the bunk that was unanimously agreed to be his own, I began to take off pieces of my armor. Creating a small, orderly stack to be pushed underneath the left side of the bed. Placing my bag on my lower bunk, I quickly opened my own personal datapad, having not yet had a chance to go through my own messages. I turned on the small device in my hands, a quick light illuminating my face causing a quick squint before my eyes adjusted to the sight. Nothing new had appeared aside from a single message notification that could’ve only appeared during my meeting with command. 

Opening the notification I wasn’t surprised to see it was from my batchmate and closest brother Fives. A strained smirk planted itself on my face, anticipating, well  _ anything _ . That was the kind of person Fives was, surprising and never the same. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, readying myself for whatever shenanigans my brother was stuck in now. Prepared, I read the message to myself, whispering along imagining it was him speaking to me.

“Vod you will never guess who I'm with! Tell ya when I see ya…” Oh Maker I hated how he picked up Commander Tano’s typing style of shortened words. It took more than a second for me to process what he actually said, realizing that in this moment; I didn’t know anything, and my brother was somewhere doing force knows what.

“What do you mean? Who are you with? I just got back.” I typed out in a rush, only slightly disappointed that my brother may not be in the barracks to greet me back. A quick glance back to the group of vod playing solidified the fact that my brother was not in the building. Tossing my tablet onto my bed I ran my hands through my hair, deciding that only a shower could help the stress returning to my shoulders.

Sighing for the tenth time this evening, I walked towards the ‘fresher room in the back passing my brothers who greeted me from their card game. Jesse and Kix with the loudest greetings shouting for me to join once I returned. Tup gave a quick glance and a wave, wary of known card peeker Hardcase to his right. It was good to be back with my family, even as I turned my back to them again to lose myself under the warm water of the freshers. 

* * *

I lost track of time after I left my shower, redressing and lazing about for the night with my brothers was nice. Many times I’ve invited my new group to spend time with the 501st, each time politely turned down as the mutated brothers I have found it easier to spend time amongst themselves. Yet now, I found I didn’t care about that, the warmth of Kix radiating from his shoulder I found myself leaning on distracting me with a warmth of connection I loved. The length of each card game blurred together as I drifted in and out of a blissful nap.  _ I’ll let my eyes stay closed a bit longer... _

A light chime woke me up with a small start, a dark room and snores all around me. Letting out a breath, I relaxed, standing to stretch and walk to the illuminated datapad on my bunk in the far corner. Cracking my knuckles as I maneuvered carefully around sleeping brothers, a minefield of snores in the darkness my only signal to the locations of those littered across the floor on the way to my bunk. Arriving at the stacked beds, I couldn’t hear snoring in the bed above mine. Fives _ isn’t back _ … Echo felt alone and the only time he could recall feeling alone was on Skako Minor, yet this wasn’t that.

_ Just keep breathing, in through the nose, out through the mouth, _ Echo repeated the mantra for a minute. Only when his mind returned to the present did he grab his datapad off it’s resting place on the bottom bunk. The device’s brightness once again blinded him due to it’s contrast to the dark room around him, a mirror to the action that happened only hours before. Adjusting the screen’s brightness settings, he looked at the time:  _ 0300, Benduday _ , it was earlier than he thought. Counting from the time he last checked, he guessed an estimated 7 hours of sleep, something to be proud of for his line of work. 

Returning to the moment at hand, I realized there was another notification. I had three unread messages,  _ all from Fives, again… _ Rolling my eyes at his hours late response I was not excited to see the photo he had sent me, praying to whatever forces would listen. I hoped it wasn’t anything sexual because that would require a visit to the Halls of Healing at the Jedi Temple. Tapping on the messaging system I was pleasantly surprised with a not sexually implicit photo or messages!  _ Thank the Maker or the Force or whoever was listening. _

“Hey! You’re back! Well, I’ve got a semi personal assignment but I’ll see you later tonight!” Again? He was doing the Ahsoka typing  _ again _ ? TIme to translate whatever the hell his brother was saying. 

“Look… At, my nuh. New? Friend?” The last half of the message was almost indecipherable, yet the attached image aided in guessing what the words were supposed to be.

Below the muddled words was a photo of someone draped on a lavish apartment couch, hidden and swaddled in large blankets. Take out boxes from Five’s favorite chain restaurant littered on the table the person’s covered feet were resting on. The only signal that this blanket mass was being used as a cocoon was a pair of magenta hands giving dual peace signs to the camera. So I guess Fives found a new buddy to do,  _ other things _ with. Assignment or not, he could’ve just said that he found a partner. Yet, how he got someone with avid amounts of money, as implied by the background, was beyond him. He could ask later.

Shaking my head, I took a note from Fives and sent a thumbs up emoji in response. Hoping that even in my frustration, he could tell I was disgruntled that I was left behind for a partner. I could apologize later tonight at whatever party Chancellor Amidala had prepared, for now I can be upset that our ritual of being the first to see each other was broken. Now, I needed something to do before I could sleep again. Moving to leave the barracks to the adjacent gym, hitting something or running could do me some good. Taking my workout clothes and datapad with me, the empty room greeting me with open arms. 

Setting up the punching bags and the datapad for music, the glimmik Fives loved to listen to instantly playing on shuffle. A woman's strong yet charming voice singing on about the scandals of an ex lover or whatever the woman was singing.  _ Oh this’ll work _ , beginning to punch my frustrations out to the music that my partner in crime loved to listen to. A few more hours passed until I wore myself out, too physically tired to keep thinking. Returning to my bunk I slept again, already regretting the negative emotions from hours ago.

I was shaken awake by someone frantically trying to move me. Startled, I pushed back with force, afraid there was more in play I was unaware of. It was the yelp of Jesse, a high pitched one that only the older members of the 501st dared tease him on, that brought me back into my head. Muttering a quick apology, I was assured by a quick pat to my knee by the man on the floor. Slowly, the world around me began to piece itself together, brothers in various states of dress between blacks and armor and joyous, excited laughter.  _ So I guess it’s time for whatever is next. _ Waving Jesse off with a smile and a promisee of meeting him later, I began to return my armor to its rightful place on my body.

“Hey Echo!” A quick shout to my right caught my attention, Hardcase walking over from his group of Tup and Dogma. 

“We’ll see you later right? Apparently five-oh-first’ll get it’s own whole section!” He smiled, another invitation to see the family at what’ll most likely be an over glorified club.

“Uhm, yeah. Sure thing Hardcase. I’ll see ya there later, save a drink kay?” I fumbled over my words, I can’t let my brothers see that a  _ party _ is going to get the best of me. My younger brother cheered, excited at the prospect of a party instead of a battle.

Once again, I waved goodbye to my brothers, all of us in half dressed states of armor on top of blacks. I left to meet my squadron back at the Marauder, we did promise to arrive together. Just in my sick luck of things, my arrival was before the rest of the group per usual. Tech was punctual, arriving in near full armor without a helmet, dragging Wrecker along behind him.  _ Three down, two to go _ . 

“Find anything else about our new job while we’ve been apart?” I asked Tech, genuinely curious about the upcoming mystery we were about to be thrust into. 

“No! He couldn’t find anything ‘til I made him call Skywalker!” Wrecker was the one to answer my question, seemingly proud of the fact that he pushed a development onto the table. I would definitely be lying if I said I wasn’t proud, Tech let out a tired sigh at my quick smiling nod to our overly excited brother.

“Yes, he did request to speak to the General. While I may be frustrated to admit it, he did help us learn that we have not been set up. Our message comes from one of the Chancellor’s close circle. At least, it isn’t a bounty hunter wishing to trap us, though we may have gone through that before I do not wish to live that experience again.” Tech’s own disappointment left his voice after admitting the details we learned, Wrecker was smarter than he believed himself to be. As the brain and brawn team did bring out the best in each other, it has been good to see the two learn from the other over time.

It was after a brief conversation on what the plan was for the event tonight that Crosshair and Hunter showed up.  _ Fashionably late as General Skywalker would like to say _ , it wasn’t irritation at the duo’s slight tardy only amusement in seeing the patterns of the team only solidify themselves. Upon gathering, the men walked to the transports on the northern end of the aristrip, meeting up with a small gathering of 501st and 212th members. As antisocial as the Bad Batch may appear, small contests of strength were a key in winning over the respect and friendship of most in the GAR. Wrecker had become a sort of test of strength, being one of the strongest made him lots of friends from arm wrestling contests or even quick sparring matches, and Crosshair his own challenge in shooting tournaments. Upon seeing not only the reigning champions of skill tests but their close brother Echo, the groups let out a cheer.

Pulling each other aboard the LAAT-i the brothers across battalions excitedly spoke about hopeful plans for the night. Some groups loudly talked about drinking games and bets, while some others whispered about rumors of who they heard was hired to perform for the men. Echo and the Bad Batch found themselves as listeners of the conversations around them, not one of the five in the moment enough to speak about whatever their brothers spoke of. It was the light shaking of the transport that signalled the men of their arrival.

As the transport’s side doors opened, the sight in front of them was a surprise to say the least. These men found themselves outside  _ 500 Republica _ , which was all done up in lights and boasted a red carpet waiting for them to walk down. Slowly shuffling out, faces in a mixed expression of shock and amazement, the once clones now  _ men _ began their excited stroll towards the large building that appeared to be hosting their celebration. 

_ Well I’d be damned if Chancellor Amidala didn’t pull out all the stops for anything. Us nonetheless… _ Echo’s thoughts were loud and pounding, as a small group of senate photographers began to snap photos of the men as they walked off in their groups. 

“I suppose we’re celebrities tonight boys, eyes up.” Hunter gave the command, a hidden rally of spirits. They were together, and a now extravagant party couldn’t shake these men. Even if Echo really was only, slightly, entirely dreading the party. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five's *Untranslated* Texts, because I think it's funny if he types like a middle aged parent talking like a teen:  
> "Hey! ur bk! well iv got a smi prsnl asgnmnt, c u l8r 2nite!"  
> "Lk @ m nu frn!"
> 
> Echo's first POV!!!  
> I hope you all are still enjoying this! Next chapter is a split POV of the party because we've gotta have some drama start. Thank you so much for my first Kudos and the lovely comments! Seeing those makes me super excited to keep writing. 
> 
> Again! Let me know what you think and how you're feeling! I'd love to hear it! Remember to have a snack, drink some water, and remember you're loved! Have a good night!!
> 
> P.S. My update schedule will most likely be between my days off from work! So it'll be a bit irregular

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you like this story so far. It's my first online published work, and I'd love any comments or kudos!  
> Have an awesome rest of your day! Stay safe and drink some water.


End file.
